Solo nosotros
by MatiZoku
Summary: KananMari DiaMaru YohaRuby YouRiko ChikaLeah Genderbender.
1. Diferencias

Normalmente..

todo para Kanan, era normal, o raro. incluso molesto.

pero en este momento..

se encontraba desnudo, en el hotel O'hara con la hija de aquella familia en pleno misionero.

no negaria que el cuerpo de Mari..

 _Es simplemente fantastico._

Dejo sus bruscos movimientos, cuales pasaron a ser suaves, al igual que los gemidos de la chica, inmediatamente viendole, llevo sus manos desde sus tobillos a sus muslos, desde ahi hasta la cadera, recorriendo su estomago hasta el pecho, cual acaricio con suavidad, su derecha termino en el menton de esta, a la vez acercandose para besar sus labios. Recibio un abrazo por el cuello en respeto.– K-kanan..

Gimio su nombre, este continuo con los movimientos.

asi hasta que esta pidio cambiar, termino por salir de la chica para voltearla. Mari estaba totalmente cansada, casi a punto de climax, pero Kanan..

El aun tenia su pene erecto en totalidad.

trataria de hacerlo rapido, no brusco, claro y terminar dentro.

Metio su pene nuevamente en la chica, los gemidos otra vez estaban presentes, seguidos de algunas palabras en ingles que le alentaban.– M-more.. – Escucho entre susurros, y lo hizo, se volvio momentos mas violento, dejando escuchar el choque de su cadera contra las nalgas de la chica.

momentos despues, todo el liquido blanco que salia de su pene termino detro de esta, El chico salio de si, para rapidamente voltear a esta, para ver si estaba bien, claro.

– Lo siento.. ¿Hoy lo hice mal? – Veia algunas lagrimas en esta, cuales limpiaba con sus pulgares.

– No.. No, Hun, but.. Ya que tuvimos sexo..

Mari queria pedir algo mas, Kanan a su vez solo sonrio, le parecia.. Totalmente linda asi, con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.– ¿Quieres hacer el amor ahora?.. – Completo lo que esta trataba, a su vez, asentia, mirando al pectoral del chico. ¿Nervios, quizas?

No tardo en buscar algo para limpiar a esta, agua y una toalla.

Todo lo que habian hecho antes solo eran Orales, el dia de hoy, _tomo su virginidad._ Tras limpiar, fue hacia unos cajones para buscar algo de ropa interior, tras conseguir tal se acerco a la chica para sentarle, unas quejas de dolor se hacian.

Seguro le habia dolido y el.. Solo fue brusco.

Coloco sus bragas con cuidado, luego, con su permiso, colocar el brasier para a momentos luego, tomar sus propios boxers cuales estaban cerca de sus pantalones y colocarselos.

A momentos, volver a acercarse a la chica.– Mari.

llamo su atencion, antes de ver el cansansio de esta, tomo su mano cual beso, dejando besos por sus piernas, vientre, pecho, cuello y labios.

Cruzar miradas..

Esto para ambos, era hacer el amor, miradas e inocentes besos cortos que transmitian mas que, abrirse de piernas y un vaiven seco.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos, para correrle mas al centro de la cama, acomodarse a su lado y abrazar su cintura. Tras esta porfin poder estar comoda, ya dejando pasar el dolor que sentia en toda su cadera tomo las mejillas del chico para dejar un par de besos.– ¿Te he dicho que te amo, no?

murmuro este, Mari asintio.– I love u too, Kana~.

aquellas palabras..

¡Las amaba completamente!

Esta comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, permitio que se abrazara a su torso y que usara su brazo para dormir, cual acepto con gusto.

este miro sus labios, sus ojos cerrados.– Te amo..

Beso su frente, para acomodarse y caer en brazos de morfeo al igual.


	2. Ayuda de un marinero

Dia es un joven ocupado.

Como presidente, proximo a formar la cabeza de la familia Kurosawa.

Tiene tantos deberes..

y como buena chica, e interesada de forma sexual que era Maru, estaba dispuesta a Ayudarle.

– Dia-san.– Llamo al chico, entre las categorias de la biblioteca de la escuela, este adquirio rojo en sus mejillas mientras volteaba a saludarle.– Buenos dias...

Solto una pequeña risa nerviosa. Mientras se inclinaba.– ¿Que tal esta? – Las mejillas de esta estaban como las ajenas, aquella atraccion sexual era correspondida, ¿Lo malo? El hecho de que este..

Se negaba.

– ¡No me gusta! – Era escuchado por la sala, obvia voz de el mayor.

– ¿Zura?

pronuncio la pequeña acercandose a la sala de el club, habia llegado por minutos tarde.– ¡M-mari-san!

se quejaba el chico, la pequeña entro sin hacer ruido para sentarse en silencio, esperaria a que todo se detuviera.– Acepta que te gusta Marucchi~..

– ¡Para nada! – Coloco su mano en la mesa.

aun si esta estaba acostumbrada a aquellos rechazos.. No significaba que no doliera. – ¿Y lo dices aun cuando te escucha? Que feo~.. – Molesto Mari, momentos luego, solto ligero chillido de dolor, Kanan tras ella.

 _¿Le habia dado una nalgada?.._ El chico solo sonrio, burlonamente mientras esta solo, con mas mejillas rojas, y algo de esfuerzo, muecas de dolor e intento de cesar se sentaba.

Dia miro a la menor, ni cuenta se habia dado de que habia llegado.

Esta solo desvio la mirada a la Mesa.– Zuramaru~..

Un pequeño escalosfrio recorrio a la chica, ¡Reconoceria aquel apodo en cualquier lado!

Se giro para encontrarse a Yoshiko, ¿O Yohane? A saber.– ¿Me extrañaste?

Pregunto bromeando y sonriendo, claro, en tono de angel caido.– Claro que si-zura~.

gruñido.

¿Acaso Dia estaba celoso? Quizas.

Pero Hanamaru no era quien para usar a Yoshiko para sacar celos hasta tenerlo, ni considerarlo, no podria dañar a aquel chico.

Por nada.

Se coloco de Pie.

y asi sucedio el resto de el dia.

En la practica se entretuvo con You.

Dia estaba en el acuario, de paseo con el grupo.

habia un pequeño grupo de libros, mas bien, de esas tiendas que uno se encontraba por cualquier lado.

Se adentro en tal, vio uno de nombre juvenil y aun que no era su estilo, le llamo la atencion.

trato de leer, pero aun nada.– Hanamaru..

murmuro, no dejaba de pensar en tal, ¿Estaba bien? el pronto seria mayor y.. Y ella solo tendria 16.

apenas y podrian verse aun que sea.

– ¿Si? – Escucho su voz, ligero salto de la sorpresa. miro a todos lados, esta solo sonrio tras encontrar sus miradas.

– ... Sabes.. _No me gustas._ – Si, negandolo estaria bien, negandolo **se lo quitaria de encima**.

aquello, dicho viendo el libro que tomo.

– ¿Eh? – ¿Pero y todas esas miradas? Esos roces de manos.. Aquel tono cariñoso que usaba solo con ella.

¿Como no?

– Quiero que quede claro, ademas.. A mi me gusta Riko-san.– Declaro, mintiendo mas que nada, solo para quitarse aquella carga de encima, aun que una peor llego tras escuchar un sollozo. Rapidamente miro a la Chica, de repente, viendose sus mejillas tapadas en lagrimas y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La poca gente que habia en aquella tienda le cedio la mirada, una en total desaprovacion.

– ¡Hanamaru-chan~, Dia-san! – Y la cosa empeoraba.

Dia creeria que seria Yoshiko, pero el simple hecho de no usar el apodo y aquel tono de voz..

Era You, que quedo confundido con la escena.– ¿Interrumpo algo?

La mirada de la chica se situo en el de pelo platin, rapidamente acercandose a el, abrazandose y ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Aun confundido.

You iba a hablar, sospechaba algo ya.– Dia-san, sera mejor que vaya con los de su curso.

– Lo hare.

Y no era dicho de mala manera.

Despues de que este se fuera, pidio Disculpas en la tienda, compro el libro que esta queria como un regalo y se la llevo a una zona apartada.– Y bien, marinera mia, ¿Sucedio algo malo ahi?

Esta solo miro hacia el suelo.– You esta enamorado de Riko-chan.. ¿No-zura?

Pregunto, debia asegurarse, ese rapidamente gano rojo en sus mejillas.– Asi es, le pedire una cita hoy mismo.

 _Oh no._ El rostro de Hanamaru se hizo de sorpresa..

no, ¡Aquello no debia pasar! Dia estaba..

el queria a Riko.

y You.. Tambien.

Ella solo era una simple expectadora, Una que no podia dejar ocurrir tal.– Dia me rechazo-zura..

Murmuro, este solo hizo un suspiro, para tomar sus mejillas y acariciarlas.– Bueno, eso es algo.. Malo, por ahora, ¡Pero prometo que me quedare contigo para animarte! La cita puede quedar para despues.

¿Que era esto? ¿Porque tenia enormes ganas de llorar ahora?..

se abrazo a este nuevamente.

– Tranquila, todo estara bien.


	3. La caballería ha llegado

You estaba totalmente.. ¿Confundido?

una vez, en una charla de.. Hombres, escucho a Dia decir que gustaba de Hanamaru, ¿Y ahora esta le dice que la rechazo?

Suspiro, aquella reaccion..

Se sentia culpable, de alguna manera.

– ¿Que te parece si tu y yo vamos buscar algo para beber, luego ir con Riko-chan y pasar el rato con el grupo?

– E-esta bien.. – Y se limpio las lagrimas nuevamente.

You no se detuvo en pasar su brazo por sobre el hombro de esta, para confortarle, debia dar todo su apoyo.

y asi hasta tener las bebidas, e ir hacia el show de delfines, era visible como Kanan estaba emocionado, Mari grabando aquel chico que parecia un niño pequeño, Dia algo apartado y Riko junto Chika.

Yohane estaba hablando, mas bien distrayendo a Ruby quien solo tenia sus mejillas rojas en totalidad.

– Ven, vamos.

llevo a Hanamaru de la mano hacia el asiento, colocandose al lado de Riko, para besar a la chica en la mejilla.– Ya llegue.

Escucho el susurro que le dejo a la chica en el oido, esta devolvio el beso, de forma disimulada.

– ¡Kanan, wait! – Se escuchaba a Mari luchar para que Kanan no huyera, era medio tiempo de el acto y huyo por comida, seguramente seria una excusa para hacer tal y quizas robar un que otro beso de esta.

Dia suspiro, irritado, mirando a Hanamaru de reojo quien dormia placidamente en el hombro de You.

Miro a Riko, ¿Enserio dijo que estaba enamorado de ella?

Bueno, si queria hacer creible la cosa..

 _Todo para huir de Hanamaru._ suspiro colocandose de pie, y acercandose a tal pequeño grupo.– Riko-san, quiero que.. Tengamos una Cita.

todo en el grupo callo, Chika estaba bebiendo la bebida de You cual pronto escupio de la sorpresa, rapidamente tosiendo, aquello desperto a Hanamaru cual se sento.

You..

solo estaba sorprendido, Riko tambien lo estaba.– O-oh.. Pues..

– ¿Que sucede-zura? – Bostezo, tapando su boca.– Siento dormirme.

se disculpo.– Riko-San, lo pedire otra vez.. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?.

Y listo, eso basto para que You se colocara de Pie, aun con la diferencia de tamaño y claro fuerza, esta ultima a ventaja del menor se lo llevo.

Hanamaru, nuevamente tenia los ojos llorosos.– M-maru tiene que hacer tarea-zura.. Disculpen.

se coloco de pie, seguido de Riko, Yoshiko y su mejor amiga.

Las chicas entraron al baño, Yoshiko a pedido de Ruby fue a buscar algo de el pan favorito de esta, cual no tardo en ser comprado.

Pero dentro de el baño se escuchaba el llanto de esta.– Tranquila, Hanamaru-chan.– Dijo ruby acariciando su espalda, Riko por otro lado, era el hombro del llanto.– Hanamaru-chan, si me permites esto, quizas no soy.. bueno, la mejor persona para decir esto, pero si necesitas algo aqui estoy.

La chica asintio.

Una hora o mas fue la que espero el angel caido a la MiniSawa, Riko y Hanamaru, para cuando salieron, este se levanto de el suelo.– ¡Zuramaru! mira, mira, ¡Te traje esto!

y ofrecio el pan, despues de tanto, porfin pudieron ver a esta sonreir mientras tomaba tal, quitaba el emboltorio y comenzaba a comerlo, Ruby con cuidado, se acerco a Yohane y acaricio su cabeza.– ¡Ruuuby! – Se abrazo a esta, rapidamente recibiendo un "Piggyah".

Las risas se hicieron en el momento.

pero.. en otra parte del acuario, se veia a Dia, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, a una Mari calmando a You y a Kanan con el primero.– A ver si entendi.. ¿Te gusta Hanamaru pero estas declarandote directamente, frente ella a otra chica?

– ¡Y no cualquiera! ¡Sabias que me gusta! – Se escuchaban los gritos de You, una Mari abrazada a su torso, tirados en el suelo.– ¡Kanan Help!

se escucho a la ultima.

 _Toma nota; No te metas con la chica de You._ Se dijo Dia en la mente.– Lo siento..

– Creo que deberias decirle la verdad.– Dijo el de pelo cobalto, soltando un suspiro pesado, mientras se acercaba a la rubia para ayudar a esos dos a colocarse de pie. You, solo se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda.

– La conoces por Ruby, Enamorarse cuesta tiempo, y como minimo conocer a esa persona. ¿No crees que con eso ya sabes que es hacer daño, Dia? – Kanan suspiro, esto era lo mas inmaduro que habia hecho este, o eso creia, el mismo a la vez se ganaba tras la rubia, abrazando su cadera.– No puedes esperar que algo pase asi.

– ¡Ya lo se! No soy su hijo, geez.. – Se quejo, no negaria que hizo algo tonto y cobarde.

Hanamaru nunca habia negado nada y el..

la rechazo.

en publico.

– Ayudenme.– Pidio, You se giro a este, ya bastante mas tranquilo.– Dia-san, no soy quien para decir esto.. Pero, mas vale que la vuelva a ver llorar si es por usted.

dicho aquello, se marcho, iria ahi mismo a invitar a Riko a la cita, y en la misma le pediria algo mas formal.– Me apunto~, ¡But! tienes la misma amenaza que la de You, esa niña es fragil, Idiot.

recibio un golpe de frente por parte de Mari, Kanan solo asintio, asegurando su ayuda.– Bien, Tenemos que buscar la mejor oportunidad entonces.

dicho aquello. fueron al espectaculo nuevamente que, seguro ya habia comenzado.


End file.
